totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Totalna Porażka Na Wyspie cz1
Totalna Porażka Na Wyspie Chris stoi na pomoście. '' '''Chris: '''Siemaneczko! Ja jestem Chris McLean! Nadajemy teraz na żywo z obozu Wawanakwa położonym w Muskoka gdzieś w Północnym Ontario, gdzie poprowadzę najnowsze show o nazwie: '''Totalna Porażka Na Wyspie! ' Kamera pokazuje całą wyspę. '' '''Chris: '''Zasady są proste... 22 śmiałków postanowiło spędzić tu 3 miesiące , będą zmagać się ze sobą w różnych konkurencjach walcząc o uznannie swoich kolegów z obozu. Co wyzwanie jedna drużyna albo zdobędzie nagrodę ,albo odeśle jednego ze swoich sprzymierzeńców do domu! Osoba której będą chcieli się pozbyć ,najpierw uda się do Portu Przegrywu ,a potem wsiądzie do Katapulty Nienawiści i zostanie wystrzelony gdzieś daleko od wyspy. ''Kamera pokazuje katapulte. Chris: Głosowanie będzie odbywać się tutaj ,a wyroki tutaj. Pokazuje zdjęcie Toi Toia i stołówki. Chris: 'Jeść też będą tutaj. ''Wyrzucił zdjęcie toalety i wskazał na zdjęcie stołówki. 'Chris:'Po trzech miesiącach o których mówiłem, zostanie jeden uczestnik który wygra sławę i okrągły milion dolarów! Pokazuje walizkę z pieniędzmi. 'Chris: '''Aby wygrać trzeba będzie się postarać! Walki z pszczołami... ''Widać gniazdo pszczół. 'Chris: '''Legendarnymi stworzeniami. ''Widać Yeti wychodzącego z jaskini. 'Chris: '''Jedzeniem przygotowanym przez Chefa. ''Widać stojącego z tasakiem Chefa nad wężem. 'Chris:'I...Ze sobą. Wszystko to będzie rejestrowane przez setki kamer poukrywanych na wyspie. Czy nasi śmiałkowie sobie z tym poradzą ? Dowiecie się tego już za chwilę w 'Totalnej Porażce Na Wyspie! ' Ściemnienie. Intro (kiedyś się zrobi ;_;) '' '''Chris: '''Witam ponownie w Totalnej Porażce Na Wyspie! Czas już poznać naszych śmiałków. Są przekonani że zamieszkają w luksusowym kurorcie , więc trochę się zdziwią jak zobaczą ten obóz ;] ''Przypływa łódka z której wysiada Beth. '''Chris: Beth. Beth: 'Ojejciu! Ojejciu! Ty jesteś tym sławnym Chrisem z telewizora? :D '''Chris: '''Tak, we własnej osobie ;] '''Beth: '''Moja mama Cię kocha! Mógłbyś podpisać dla niej swoje zdjęcie? ''Chris wyjął własną fotkę ,podpisał ją ,dał ją Beth i odepchnąl od siebie Beth. 'Chris: '''A teraz spadaj. ;_; ''Zrobiła zdziwioną minę. W tym czasie przypłynęła kolejna łódka z której wysiadła Bridgette. 'Chris: '''Bridgette, '''Bridgette:'Hej Chris. Co u Ciebie? '''Chris: Wszystko w porządku. Jak możesz stań obok Beth. Bridgette: '''Okej :> '''Beth: '''Cześć! Jestem Beth! Zostaniesz moją pierwszą przyjaciółką na obozie? :D '''Bridgette: '''Em... Oczywiście :) '''Beth: Yay ^^ Podskoczyła ze szczęścia. Z następnej łódki wysiadł Cody. Miał jedną walizkę ,którą ledwo co utrzymywał. '' '''Chris:' Cody! Siemanko... Możę Ci pomóc? Cody spojrzał na dziewczyny. Cody: 'Nie, spokojnie. Daję radę ;] ''Podszedł z walizką do Bridgette i się do niej uśmiechnął. Jako kolejny przypłynął DJ. '''Chris: '''DJ! ''DJ rozejrzał się do okoła. '' '''DJ: To ten obóz wygląda tak ? Na tej ulotce wyglądał inaczej... ;_; Bridgette: Mnie też się tak wydawało... Chris: Magia ulotek. :) Na kolejnej łódce znajdowała się Courtney. Chris:'''Courtney! '''Courtney: To jest to coś w czym będziemy mieszkać? Chris: Tak ;] Courtney: Ja się na to nie pisałam... Zmywam się stąd... Chris: Owszem, pisałaś się. Wyjąl umowę. Courtney: Ale jak to? ;O Chris: '''Życie nauczyło mnie jednego...Zawsze czytaj umowy. '''Courtney: Heh :/ Zrezygnowana podeszła do Beth. Z łódki wysiada jak zawsze zła Eva. Chris: Eva! Eva na warczała na Chrisa i stanęła za Courtney ,która podała jej rękę ,jednak szybko ją zabrała gdyż Eva próbowała ją ugryźć. Courtney: '''O Boże... :O ''Do portu podpłynęła łódka z Duncanem, '' '''Chris: '''Siemanko Duncan! '''Duncan: Siemanko Chris. Podszedł do Bridgette. Duncan: 'No cześć, maleńka. ''Dziewczyna odwróciła się od niego. Kolejny przypłynął Geoff. '''Chris: Yo , Geoff! Geoff: '''Siemanko ,Ziom! '''Chris: Co tam Ziom!? Geoff:'''Wszystko dobrze, Ziom! '''Beth: Jak usłyszę jeszcze jedno "Ziom"... To nie wiem co zrobię. ;_; Po Geoffie przypłynął Ezekiel. Chris: Ezekiel. Ezekiel:'''Yo Chris! Zamierzam wygrać ten program! '''Chris: '''Tak, akurat ty wiedziałeś na co się piszesz... '''Ezekiel: To są moi obozowi koledzy? Wskazał na uczestników. Chris: 'Tak, a masz coś przeciwko? '''Ezekiel: '''Nie no... Cieszę się :D ''Z następnej łodzi wysiadła Gwen. '''Chris: '''Gwen! '''Gwen: Chris McLean? Co tu się dzieję ? To nie jest to na co się pisałam! Chris: 'Czytaj umowy... ''Do Gwen podeszła Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Mnie powiedział to samo. ;_; '''Gwen: '''Heh... ''Odeszły razem na bok. W tym czasie za Chrisem stanął Harold który miał w zwyczaju głośne oddychanie. '' '''Chris: '''Eee... Harold? '''Harold: '''To mi nie wygląda na Cyrk Magii... '''Chris: No bo nie jest... Harold: '''Super! Obozy są lepsze. ''Odszedł od niego dłubiąc w nosie. '' '''Chris: Blee... Przeszły go dreszcze. Harold stanął obok Gwen. Z łodzi wyskoczyła Izzy i wskoczył Chrisowi na głowę. Izzy: Haaja! Chris: Izzy! Zejdź ze mnie! Izzy: 'Jestem Izzy! ''Wskoczyła na głowę Geoffa. 'Duncan: '''Spokojnie... Opanuj swą dziką radość. ''Izzy zeskoczyła na ziemię robiąc przy tym salto w tył. Następna przypłynęla wściekła Heather. '''Chris: '''Heather? '''Heather: '''Zabiję Cię Chris! Oszukałeś nas! '''Duncan: '''Dziewczyna z pazurem... Takie lubię ;] '''Heather: '''Zamknij się! '''Chris: Przestań Heather... Chyba nie chcesz źle wyjść w telewizji... Heather:... Odeszła na bok. Kolejną osobą był Justin. '' '''Chris: '''Justin. '''Justin: '''Teraz możecie podziwiać pięknie opalonego Justina! :) ''Każda dziewczyna się zafascynowała. '' '''Beth:' O Boże! Ależ ty jesteś słodki! Justin: 'Wiem to mała. ;] '''Heather: '''Taki widok mnie rozwesela.. ''Chłopak stanął obok Heather i spojrzał jej w oczy ,a ta się zarumieniła. Następne przypłynęła Katie i Sadie. 'Chris: '''Dzieńdobry Katie, Sadie. Tu spędzicie następne trzy miesiące! '''Sadie: '''Ojejku! Katie to obóz letni! '''Katie: '''Zawsze marzyłam żeby spędzić z tobą całe lato na obozie letnim! '''Sadie: '''Ja też! '''Sadie i Katie: '''Jesteśmy takie jednomyślne <3 ''Kolejna była LeShawna. 'LeShawna: '''LeShawna już tu jest! Możecie się poddać i oddać mi kasę od razu! ''Do LeShawny podszedł Harold. 'Harold: '''Ty jesteś najgorętszą laską jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem! ;O '''LeShawna: '''A no , dziękuję za komplement. '''Heather: '''Gdzie temu wielkiemu tyłkowi do bycia laską? Ja jestem ładniejsza. '''LeShawna: '''Jak ty na mnie powiedziałaś ? '''Heather: '''Wielki tyłek! '''LeShawna: '''O nie! Żadna anorektyczka nie będzie mnie obrażać, nie myślcie sobie! ''Zdjęła kolczyki i miała już przywalić Heather jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał ją DJ i Duncan odciągając ją od Heather. W tym czasie z łodzi wysiadł Owen. 'Owen: '''Juchu!!! '''Chris: '''Owen ;] '''Owen: '''Jak ja się cieszę że tu jestem! Juchu!! ''Podniósł Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Możesz mnie puścić. ''Odstawił Chris'a i podszedł do innych uczestników. '' '''Owen: '''Jestem Owen! Juchu!! ''Z kolejnej łodzi wysiadła Lindsay. 'Chris: '''Lindsay! Niezła z Ciebie laska. ;] '''Lindsay: '''Dziękuje Chris. Mam pytanie... Macie tu basen ? '''Chris: '''Tak ,jest obok zaraz wieży Eiffla.. -.- '''Lindsay: '''Naprawdę?! Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć tę wieżę! '''Beth: '''Ja też! Boże , nie wierzę ,że jesteśmy w Paryżu! '''Heather: '''To są dopiero idiotki... ''Kolejną łódką przypłynął Noah. 'Chris: '''Noah! '''Noah: '''Dostałeś kartkę z moimi licznymi alergiami? '''Chris: '''Ktoś na pewno... '''Noah: '''Fajnie. ''Podszedł do Lindsay. 'Noah: '''Masz ładne włosy, czy to naturalny kolor? Jestem uczulony na farbę. '''Lindsay: '''Tak to moje włosy. :D '''Noah: '''Em...Okej... ''Nastęny przypłynął Trent. '' '''Chris: '''Trent! Siemanko! '''Trent: '''Siemanko Chris... ''Stanął obok Gwen i się do niej uśmiechnął. A jako ostatni przypłynął Tyler na nartach wodnych, który przez nadmierną prędkość wpadł na Eve. '' '''Chris: '''Uuu..Tyler... Zły początek... ''Tyler wpadł na Evę która go z siebie zrzuciła. '' '''Eva: '''Złaź ze mnie pajacu! Grr -.- '''Chris: '''Wygląda na to że to już wszyscy... A teraz chodźcie za mną. Stołówka ''Wszyscy siedzieli ,tylko Chris stał i opowiadał im o Show. 'Chris: '''To jest wyspa Wawanakwa czyli wasz dom przez kolejne trzy miesiące. '''Gwen: '''Trzy miesiące tutaj...Porażka... '''Duncan: '''Luz... '''Chris: '''Wszyscy będziecie ze sobą razem mieszkać ,rywalizować no i macie szansę na zaprzyjaźnienie się. ''Owen zbliżył się do Evy ,a ta mu pogroziła pięścią. '''Chris: '''Osoba która zostanie tu najdłużej wygra milion dolarów! '''Heather: '''Milion!? :O '''Chris: '''Okrągły milion! ''Każdy zrobił ucieszoną minę. '' '''Chris: '''Jeżeli chodzi o mieszkania... Mamy tu dwie przyczepy dziewczyny zajmą jedną a chlopaki drugą. '''Geoff: '''A w przyczepach są telewizory, Ziom ? '''Chris: Nie ma... To jest obóz, nie hotel. Justin: 'Chcę mieć łóżko obok okna, Clain. Jestem najprzystojniejszy, należy mi się. '''Chris: '''Może i jesteś...Ale to nie koncert życzeń. A tak w ogóle jestem Chris... '''Katie i Sadie: '''Skoro dziewczyny mają pokój razem... To znaczy ,zę my będziemy razem! Łiii <3 '''Noah: '''No fajnie...Czyli ja mam spać obok przestępcy ? ''Duncan złapał go za koszulkę. '' '''Duncan: '''Mówiłeś coś? '''Noah: '''Nie, nic. '''Chris: '''Uspokójcie się... Oto zasady: Osoby które wywołam przejdą na lewo. ''Wyjmuje liste. 'Chris: '''Ezekiel. '''Ezekiel: '''Ale fajowo! '''Chris: '''Gwen! ''Gwen stała z obojętną miną. 'Chris: '''Justin. ''Justin przeglądał się w lusterku. '' '''Chris: '''Duncan. ''Duncan bił jelenia ;c '' '''Chris: '''Izzy! '''Izzy: '''Ahaha! '''Chris: '''Okej... Cody i Courtney. ''Cody uśmiechnął się. 'Courtney: '''Mamy fajną drużynę. :) '''Chris: '''Od teraz wasza drużyna przyjmię nazwę: Zabójcze Okonie! '''Duncan: '''Ja też jestem zabójczy. ''Spojrzał na Codyego ,a ten przełknął ślinę. '' '''Chris: '''Kolejne osoy niech przejdą na prawo...Eva. ''Jak zwykle wściekła Eva przeszła na prawo. 'Chris: '''Owen! '''Owen: '''Juchu! '''Chris: '''LeShawna. ''LeShawna uśmiechnęła się. 'Chris: '''Katie i Sadie. '''Katie i Sadie: 'Łii <3 Przytuliły się. 'Chris: '''DJ I Beth! ''Beth wbrew woli DJa przytuliła się do niego. '''Beth: Będziemy razem w grupie :) DJ: 'No...Tak, fajnie... :) '''Chris: '''Wy będziecie nazywać się : Wrzeszczące Susły! '''Owen: '''Juchuuu! '''LeShawna: '''To do niego nawet pasuje. '''Chris: '''A reszta czyli: Heather , Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette , Trent, Tyler , Harold, Noah to : Leniwe Lemury! '''Heather: '''Dlaczego Leniwe? Domagam się zmiany nazwy! '''LeShawna: '''Weź wyluzuj , nikt nie ma zamiaru słuchać twoich pretensji! '''Heather: '''Co powiedziałaś!? '''LeShawna: 'Że wszystko wyolbrzymiasz! Nie zajdziesz z takim zachowaniem daleko. 'Chris: '''Uspokójcie się i słuchajcie! Będziecie podglądani przez setki kamer znajdujących się na wyspie. Będziecie mogli dzielić się swoimi najskrytszymi myśłami nagrywając pamiętniki wideo by nasi widzowi wiedzieli o waszych prawdziwych zamiarach. '''Gwen(Pokój Zwierzeń) : '''Nie chcę tu być... '''Izzy(Pokój Zwierzeń): '''Czy ta kamera działa? ''Zaczęła stukać w kamerę. 'Owen(Pokój Zwierzeń): '''Strasznie lubię puszczać bąki... To moja druga ulibiona rzecz zaraz po jedzeniu! ''Zaczął puszczać bąki, 'Chris: '''Chodźmy dalej... Plac przed przyczepami '''Chris: '''Oto wasze mieszkania! Dziewczyny zajmą prawą przyczepę ,a chłopcy lewą. Przyczepa chłopaków ''Ezekiel wchodzi do przyczepy. 'Ezekiel: '''O kurde! Piętrowe łóżka! '''Duncan: '''Nie chcę spać pod nim... '''Justin: '''Ja biorę dolne łóżko od okna... '''Cody: '''To ja śpię nad Ezekielem. '''Ezekiel:'Wypas! 'Owen: '''Biorę górne łożę! '''Duncan: '''Pod nim też nie chcę spać ;_; '''Geoff: '''Fajny panuje tu klimat , ziomale! '''Trent: '''No... Można się przyzwyczaić. :) '''Harold: '''Mogę mieć łóżko nad ,albo pod tobą? ''Zapytał Noahy 'Noah: '''No jasne! Bierz nade mną. ''Harold i Noah przybili piątkę. Przyczepa dziewczyn Gwen wchodzi do przyczepy. 'Gwen: '''O jest kominek, piętrowe łóżka... O i wieszak jest... '''Izzy: '''Piętrowe!? Ja biorę górnę ,albo nie... Biorę dolne! A może jednak górne...Tak, biorę górne! '''Courtney: '''Mogę wziąć łóżko z tobą , Gwen? :) '''Gwen: '''No pewnie, ale... Wolisz nad czy pod ? '''Courtney: '''Obojętnie... Sama zdecyduj... :) ''Eva podeszła do ostatniego łóżka po prawo ,po czym włożyła pod nie swoje walizki. 'Eva: '''To łóżko jest moje i macie się do niego nie zbliżać ,bo zabiję! '''Katie: '''Nie denerwuj się tak... '''Eva: '''Bo zabiję! '''Sadie: '''Przestań Katie... Wszystko jest okej. Mamy wspólne łóżko ja nad ty pod <3 '''Katie: '''Jakaś ty mądra Sadie :D '''Beth: '''A co zrobi jedna z nas? Ta która nie dostanie łóżka? '''Eva: '''Prześpi się na dywanie! '''Heather: '''Ja nie będę spać na dywanie... Beth? Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami? '''Beth: '''No pewnie! '''Heather: '''To ty się prześpisz na dywanie... Ja wezmę łóżko nad Lindsay... '''Beth: '''Dla przyjaciółki wszystko. '''Lindsay: '''A jeśli ja chciałam łóżko nad? '''Heather: '''Myślałam że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami... '''Lindsay: '''Naprawdę ? '''Heather: '''No tak... '''Lindsay: '''No dobrze! Śpij nad. :D '''Heather(Pokój Zwierzeń): '''W życiu trzeba umieć się ustawić , bez tego ani rusz... '''Courtney(Pokój Zwierzeń): '''Eva jest groźna ,a Heather sprytna... Obawiam się o swoją przyszłość w tym programie... ''LeShawna widziała tą sytuację ale miała dość kłótni więc to olała i wybrała sobie łóżko. 'Bridgette: '''Mogę wziąć łóżko z tobą LeShawna? '''LeShawna: '''Okej, ale LeShawna musi spać na górze! '''Bridgette: '''Okej :> ''Z głośników słychać głos Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Wszyscy udajcie sie na stołówkę! Stołówka ''Widać kolejkę do barku przy którym stoi Chef i nakłada jedzenie. 'Chef: '''Słuchajcie Śmieci! Wydaję jedzenie tylko trzy razy dziennie, a więc miska w łapę, brać żarcie no i siadać na dupach! Jasne!? '''Justin: '''A czy te posiłki są tłustę? Nie mogę tłustych rzeczy... '''Chef: '''Zamknąć się i brać jedzenie! '''Izzy: '''Ale z niego wariat! Haha! '''Chef: '''Co powiedziałaś mała świrusko!? '''Izzy: '''Haha lubię Cię! Haha! ''Podeszłą do Chefa wzięła tackę i siadła przy stoliku swojej drużyny. '''Chef: O... Wojskowego nie oszukasz! Na przyszłość grzeczniej! Do tacki z jedzeniem podeszła Courtney. Chef: 'Ale jesteś szczuplutka. '''Courtney: '''Dziękuję. :) '''Chef: '''Ale cerę masz jakąś taką nijaką...Moje jedzenie Ci pomoże! ''Nałożył jej więcej niż innym. Ta zrobiła zdziwioną minę ,podziękowała i odeszła, W kolejce stały Katie i Sadie, 'Katie: '''Co jest Sadie? '''Sadie: '''No bo... To jedzenie wygląda dziwnie... '''Chef: '''Zamknąć się i brać jedzenie! '''Katie i Sadie: '''Już! ''Wzięły talerze i odeszły. Stół Zabójczych Okoni '''Gwen: Ja tego nie tknę... Ezekiel: 'Wy miastowi jesteście słabi... My na farmie jemy to co jest... Jadłem wiele gorszych rzeczy niż to... ''Wziął kawałek do buzi i od razu to wypluł. 'Ezekiel: '''Poprawka... Nie ma gorszych rzeczy... ''Duncan jadł to z kamienną twarzą. '''Duncan: '''W poprawczaku nie było tak dobrze... '''Gwen: '''Może chcesz też moją porcję? '''Duncan: '''Niee... Za drugą podziękuję... '''Gwen: '''Heh... No jak chcesz... '''Justin : No ja też tego nie zjem... Mój dietetyk by mnie zabił za coś takiego... Izzy wzięła jedzenie z jego talerza i rzuciła mu nim w twarz. Justin: 'Co ty robisz!? Głupia jesteś? '''Izzy: '''Więcej luzu! '''Cody: '''Ja to jem ,bo wiem że bez jedzenia nie dam rady przeżyć. '''Duncan: '''Z samym piciem dałbym Ci dwa tygodnie... '''Courtney: '''My tu będziemy trzy miesiące... Cody ma rację , trzeba jeść. ''Dźgnęła kotleta widelcem , kotlet zaczął sie ruszać i uciekł ze stołu. 'Courtney: '''Jeść trzeba ,ale ten obiad sobię odpuszczę... Stół Wrzeszczących Susłów ''Eva jadła to coś tak jakby to była pizza. 'LeShawna: '''Tak to Ci smakuje? ''Eva spojrzała na nią i nic nie odpowiedziała. 'LeShawna: '''Czyli nie jestem godna twojej odpowiedzi? -.- ''Spróbowała kawałek. 'LeShawna: '''Da się to zjeść. '''Katie i Sadie: '''Ja tego nie zjem... '''Beth: '''Ja też nie... '''Owen: '''Ja mogę to zjeść! ''Dziewczyny oddały mu talerze. ''Stół Leniwych Lemurów'' 'Heather :'Czy ktoś z was zamierza to jeść? 'Geoff: '''Jestem facetem...Nie mam problemu ze zjedzeniem kotleta niewiadomego pochodzenia , spleśniałych ziemniaków i surówki z kapusty. ''Wziął kęs. '''Geoff: '''Nie jest to takie złe. '''Lindsay: '''Ja nie mogę tego zjeść... Mam dietę i muszę ją trzymać. '''Trent: '''Jesteś modelką? '''Lindsay: '''Nie ,ale bardzo bym chciała! '''Bridgette: '''Obawiam sie że '''TU nie dasz rady utrzymać tej diety... 'Lindsay: '''Dlaczego tak myśłisz? '''Bridgette: '''Patrząć na to jedzenie i na kucharza... Mogę to stwierdzić. '''Harold: '''Byłem kiedyś na szkoleniu dla kucharzy... Jeśłi znajdę na tej wyspie jakieś ziele będę mógł doprawiać nasze posiłki! '''Tyler: '''Byłoby wspaniale! '''Noah: '''Dla mnie nie... Na wszystko oprócz pieprzu jestem uczulony... :/ Stołówka ''Na Stołówkę wchodzi Chris. 'Chris: '''Witajcie obozowicze za godzinę rozpocznie się wasze pierwsze zadanie! Spotkamy się przed przyczepami. '''Gwen: '''Ciekawe co trzeba będzie zrobić... '''Tyler: '''To pierwszy dzień... Na pewno coś łatwego :D Plac przed przyczepami ''Wszyscy stoją na placu Chris w ręku trzymał kartkę papieru. 'Chris: '''A więc mam tu kartkę na której jest napisane co musicie znaleźć. '''Tyler: '''Mówiłem łatwe ? :D '''Chris: '''Każda drużyna dostanie 3 rzeczy do znalezienia. Każda ta rzecz jest potrzebna Chefowi. Jeśłi chcecie wygrać ,albo nie narazić się Chefowi to bierzcie się do roboty! Uważajcie na pułapki... ''Rozdaje im listy z rzeczami do znalezienia. '' '''Cody: '''A gdzie są poukrywane te rzeczy ? '''Duncan :'To chyba jasne że sami musimy je znaleźć... '''Chris: '''Wszystko jasne? Więć zaczynajcie! ''Koniec <3 '' Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Na Wyspie - odcinki